GHOST HUNT: MY AFTER STORY
by Lawliettee H. Saphiree
Summary: "SAME FACE SAME POWER ONE WITH A GOOd personality the other with a bad one which one would you choose" said naru "the one with a good personality"replied mai "exactly proved naru.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunt: My After Story

Chapter1

The late December night breeze brushed past the bare branches of the trees carrying droplets of rain. About a year or so ago Oliver Davis or Naru as his dear friends from SPR called made a vow to not cry anymore. But that doesn't mean that the dreams of the past won't haunt them anymore.

New Year's Eve has arrived with so much excitement in the air Mia fell asleep peacefully and dream t- she dream t- she dream t- and she dream t:

"… …you know," smiled Mia , "I like you.""I just said I don't like it when people care about me." Stated off at his denseness Mai shouted "IDIOT! That's not what I meant." Naru turned to look at her. Mia then continued " jeez your slow, I meant, I like you in a very special way."Naru paused for a second thought, his facial expression changing with the thoughts that crossed his mind and smiled before saying "Me? Or Gene?". Mia stuttered "…wha what are you saying isn't it obvious I…I mean" tears gushed from her eyes and past her cheeks faster than any waterfall of river ever seen " I didn't know…" _"I didn't know he wasn't naru I thought that one day naru will smile like that too. Even though naru will never smile like that." _"I didn't know…" she cried " I didn't know anything – he always saved me". She cried and cried rushing more excuses till she said "I never event thanked him. I thought he was Naru. Ill never see him again" Naru then spoke up "You'll probably see him again" _"Naru was there this whole time?'' Mai thought. _"In 100 year" joked Mai. "In your case probably 200" sated Naru following along her joke with a straight face. "Ill live longer cuss I'm stupid." Said Mai. "Y eh probably", answer Naru. "wish you'd deny that" Mai stated. Naru smiled and said "Its better not to lie." Mia turned to Naru "you know if you explained this all I would've never mistaken gene for you". Naru replied "It's not my fault. Besides I don't have that annoying personality." "That's true." Mai said after little thought , "but even knowing it I still get happy by your actions. Knowing that you are two different people it makes me happy.-I'm sorry I'm sorry for being mean." " Its ok. I'm used to it. Same face, same power. One has a good personality the other one has a bad personality. Which one would you choose?" said Naru. "The one with a good personality." Mai smiled feeling a bit guilty and realized that all the girls were in love with his twin. She asked naru about it and he said it was quiet so he was happy.

After a while Mai realized that Naru always wore black because they were his mourning clothes.

**I won't cry anymore. **Echoed through-her dream's ending.

Mai's POV

"Ahhhhhh, its finally new years!" yawned Mai when she woke up having absolutely no memory of her dream. She was soon out of her apartment door and dashed through the streets just in time to receive her fortune in the new yars festival. Mai walked to a bench and sat down before unfolding her slip she then read aloud "a shining star from your past shall reveal itself." A stupefied look swept past her the wind's breathing started to sound cold and clueless. Mia was bummed 'why is it that I always get confusing things like this?'. Then suddenly she shouts "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN! COULDN'T I GET A SIMPLE GOOD LUCK OR BAD LUCK!" finally even more suddenly a huge smile appears on her face and she said "oh well at least its something interesting or exciting!"

5minuets later in the SPR office everyone is there except-

"Hey where's Mai I know I told her to meet everyone here at 10:30 a.m." said Ayako. "well you never know with Mai she is unpredictable if you expect her to do what you ask" said meek Masako. "HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT I GOT FOR MY NEW YEARS FORTUNE!" shouted Mai. Madoka looked at Mai's fortune then said "hm interesting." "Uhuuhu" nodded Mai with a gleeful expression. "Peculiar as usual Mai, do you even know what it means?" stated Masako. "Uh-um" an expression that resembled death itself shot Mai down. No I don't know what it means" slumped Mai. But! I'm sure its exiting. Speaking of which I had a weird dream." "Really" said everyone one after another. "What was it" said Yasu. "yeah" said monk. "You should tell us Mai, were not on a case but your dreams aren't usually exactly normal," said John with a sweet friendly smile. "That's the thing!" said Mai, " I don't remember it at all. But I know it was important. It feels like I grasped onto the knowledge of something really important to me but I don't remember at all."

Chapter End

disclaimer i do not own any of this I'm just letting out my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later…

The swift late October breeze rushed in through the open window. The white curtains floated gently. A small slip of paper mildly drifted and hit a girl with short brown hair on the face and wondered onto her lap. ""a shining star from your past shall reveal itself, hmm this never happened. Oh well guess it was a very early fortune or a very late one!". Mai went towards her bed and fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

' He always saved me. And I didn't even thank him.'

'A shining star from your past….' 'The one with a good personality or the one with a bad personality'

'…Shall reveal itself…'

'I wont cry anymore!'

'im sorry for being mean….its fine im used to it…..'

'100yrs 200'

"NARU!" ,Mai woke up startled shaking like the rapid wings of a bee and relized she left the window open. She went towards it to close it and said "What the hell was that. I feel so dizzy now, I'm gonna call Ayako." Yeh hey Ayako can you come over I'm not feeling so good."

"Mai", Ayako runs into the apartment after closing the door and sees Mai crouching her head into her lap. "Mai, whats wrong?" Mai looks up, "Hey Ayako", Mai said giving Ayako a painful look "I had a dream about… about that day when they found gene. Then I woke up feeling all dizzy. I have no idea whats going on." Ayako smiled softly at Mai " Oh Mai ." Mai just looked at Ayako then said ,"no seriously Ayako my head is really killing me and I don't know why." "What happen, in your dream on New Years 3 years ago and tonight?" Mai relized that her dream from New years was their convo. From that day. So mai told Ayako about her dreams.

Somewhere in England 2 men boarded an airplane to Tokyo. But that wasn't the only thing that boarded the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own. Just imagine and put things together.

_I believe I left off saying that 2 men boarded an airplane heading to japan from London. Also, they didn't realize it but something else boarded along with them as well. Finding it hard to believe, but its true. This kind of stuff can happen to anyone –or at least almost anyone._

_A ghost, that's what boarded the airplane. I won't identify the type of ghost, but I will give out hints to figuring it out. If you don't then you'll just have to wait till the end of my story or whenever I reveal any further information._

_The SPR was bored they were so bored they started to communicate in sign. Of course they were unaware of the events that waited for them. Well they couldn't have known because they were blinded by boredom. That's why when they herd the doorbell ring they didn't hear it. 2 people walked into the office. 2men to be exact and they haven't entered it for four whole years. Who were they? Why were they there? Most of all, why didn't anyone notice their arrival?_

"I think they finally lost all their senses." Said Naru while looking at the 5 people who looked as if they were goanna die any second now. "Hey guys I'm hungry. Ohm I know lets go out for ramen!" a voice –a girls voice that belonged to none other than Mai T., the voice came from behind both Naru and Lin, (which meant she just got to work, and since she didn't scream she was still shutting the door) when mi turned to meat everyone's gaze instead she just met Naru and Lin's. When the 5 SPR members turned they realized who was there. "As usual thinking about things you shouldn't be thinking of the second you get to work." Mumbled Naru, but everyone herd him. "Naru", mai breathed his name out as if she had suddenly lost her breath and was trying to regain it, "when did you get here? Oh hey Lin!". Well I bet you can guess the rest. A fiasco began because of the arrival of the 2 gentlemen. But mai was struck with shock even though it didn't really show. Especially since she had that dream from that day again the night before when she to talk to Ayako about it. Coincidence? Maybe, maybe not. Then out of nowhere –not really but- Naru said to her in his usual tone "Mai can we get some tea?".


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Hunt: My After story: chapter 4

Hey, I'm Mai T. Naru and Lin is back, it was so sudden. They socked me. I can't help but wonder what they are doing here, and I can't help but

remember that time when I discovered that Naru wasn't the one in my dreams. I couldn't help but remember when Naru said it wasn't him that

I was in love with. What are all these crazy memories coming back for ,and why do I keep hearing a voice reading my ne year fortune from 3yrs

ago? I feel like I'm still that first year in high school that knocked a bookshelf on Lin.

"Mai, what are you doing?", I looked up to see naru looking at me with his usual cold glance. My heart shook. 'I suppose it's because he looks

so much like Gene', I thought to myself, 'and that's why my heart beats so fast around him'. "What does it look like I'm doing? Obviously I'm

taking a nap to make time pass faster", I replied to him in a sleepy tone. "So, your getting paid to fall asleep. How lovely", he said to me ever

so sarcastically. Then I looked up at him again, "Well Naru im so sorry that I have nothing else to do here besides serve your tea and sleep.

Your acting like people are lining up outside to have their homes cleansed from evil spirits". It was true and it's not my fault no one was there.

Just then the phone rang, naru just gave me an 'I told u so' look saying, 'and that person really didn't just call'. "Hello", I said. "Yes hello, I

thing there is something in my house". "What?", I said, yeh okay not the best thing to say in this situation. "I said there is something in my

house!", shouted. "oka-" I was cutoff when Naru took the phone. I turned to him and stated yelling at him about how rude that was, but he

was talking to the lady "okay yes mam well be there, and yes 3 rooms okay bye. We'll be there wright away." 'WTH', (My exact thoughts)

Everyone lets go. Apparently her husband died 5 months ago.

This case is scarier than I thought. Really. Don't be fooled.

(Authors Note: sorry I didn't update sooner guys. And sorry for this being all short. But my nephews are like coming over every weekend and I don't have much time. Don't worry ill get my schedual a bit more organized. Please tell me if it sucks and if it does tell me what sucks about it, don't think itll kill me to know the truth. Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt or its characters.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys you probably hate this horrible person whos writing this story. i know im annoying its been my hobby since i was... i dont know but for a long time. well here is the next chapter.

disclaimer : i dont own ghost hunt ( and if everything goes caps on you that mens the kebored decided to go screwed up on me so sorry,)

* * *

Hey! Mai here! well now that naru is back we magically got a case. I kow its wierd. So anyway the case is about this lady who lives in a mansion and she said that there are hauntings going on. Her husband

also died recently. So as usual naru asked for three rooms and we started on the case but something unexpected happened. Rieko-san (or sama) told us that shes having a ball tonight. The world of rich

people never augisstops. No matter what. So we will have to disguise ourselves as either guests or waitors/waitresses. Rieko-san started to arrange us, yes that means setting people in our group to be in

either of the previously mentioned groups. Oh another supprise! guess what the guets in this party are commng in couples and guess what i ended up in the group of guests along with Masako, John, and

Naru. "NARU AND MIA ARE ONE COUPLE AND JOHN AND MASAKO ARE THE OTHER THE REST OF YOU ARE WAITORS AND WAITRESSES! :)" said Rieko chan in acheerfl tone, seemed like she was

cheering ... Then she grabbed a dress for e and masako declined the dress saying thatshe has an approprhigrnat kimono but Rieko-san insisted on it and got her to agree.

_ time skip_

_" Awww Mai-chan _you look so cute that im sure you'll win that guys heart!" said Rieko-san. "Ehh-heh um Rieko-san actually me and Naru arent really ... together." i said feeling myself starting to start

blushing lightly. "Mai dont be rediculous," she said "Iknow your not together but you certainly are in love just like Masako and John. Right Masako". she directed te last part to the girl with short black hair in

a beautiful long red dress, diferent from my black oe but they were both stuning. i was suppriesed to se that this lady had dresses that fit both me and masako perfectly. I started to notice Masako blushing a

bit "Oh dear Rieko-san i think your mistaken about that" she said hiding her blush behind her hair since a kimono sleve wasnt available. "oh dont be silly Masako my late husband used to say how strange i

was to be able to see the red string of fate belonging to every couple wheter they notice it or not. How i miss him... but i wont stop my matchmaking. You kids may be able to see ghosts or other things but i

can see love. Now dont refuse what i say" said rieko-san. masako and i started blusing as we walked out the room and made or way to the two guys in suits, only few people have arrived so far. "Hello, you

two look really nice" said john but i had a feeling heonly saw masako because he was starring not looking staring at her and she was blushing even more than eariler. i turned to naru , i was still smiling

because of the two i just turned away from. "What are you smiling at you dont look like you have a normal mind smilig at nothingness you know",said naru with his usual straight poker face. "Im just

smiling. Its not a crime to smile you know you shoould try it out some time rather than that poker face you always have." i replied. "Never said it was a crime just toldyou you look like a metal patient

starring into space like that", he replied with a smirk, "By the way how are you doing in Colledge, you are paying attention in class instead of slacking off like you do in work right? because your intelllgence

wont increase". "im doing just fine as a matter of a fact im at the top of tokyo university right now!" i replied with a slight glance at him. " thats good to hear ma-" he was cut of by rieko -san "oh you two

should go dannce! yo cant stand here all day arguing. if i knew you were going to do that i would have maid you waiters." she said frowning at us. I knew how to dance, a ittle but we al know im clumsy...

"Mai youdo know how to ddance dont you?" sked naru ... "heh um sorta but i can dance ok-" i replied but he ct me off "watever", he said grabing my hand and positioning me, as he did so i felt a shock go up

my arm, and he continued to say to me "just follow my lead". sothats what i did till something made me trip. Causing me to fall over naru our lips just a couple of milimiters apart. if something were to fall on

me right now i assure there will be no possible way for our lips not to meet cutting the distance between us, not only tat but my heart was beatig so fast i was sure naru could not only feel it but hear it. Being

the great jinxer that i am some guy made the bowl of punch spill allover my head causing me to lose all the strength i was using for the past second to hold my face far from naru's to die. And there i was with

with my hair coverd in punch, my eyes closed to revent the punch fromseeping into them and my lips pressed against Naru


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ghost Hunt

_Sorry for not updating . hope you like it. _

Naru's POV.

I felt something – no, there was someone on top of me, and smelt punch all around the place. What the hell … how clumsy could someone get? Wait … why do I feel some thing on my lips?!

I opened my eyes to see a girl with short brown hair that had a bowl that had once

contained punch in it, but that punch was now all over her hair. I couldn't see clearly

since her face was literally on top of mine. But I knew only one person this clumsy, she

started opening her eyes slowly feeling bad about it I pushed her off a bit enough for our

lips to separate. It felt not so bad I liked it. 'did I just say I liked it. Oh dear whats the

world coming to?' "Mai what are you doing on top of me!" she scrambled and stared

after standing up, I also stood up and walked away with her voice saying how it was

an accident.

Mai's POV.

Oh god this isn't good. Mow he's mad at me and we just kissed in public, accidently

sure, but it was still a kiss. However I couldn't possibly admit that to everyone else.

"Mai!" Ayako hurried to me and asked if I was alright, I said I was. Then Masako came

smirking and nudging me about how great that _move_ was. Great I will never be left alone.

But I still couldn't help but wonder if naru was mad at me I knew I thought it felt nice-

wait what am I saying Im over naru ' you cant be thinking like this mai, your not in love

with him anymore. If you think like this you'll start to cry, you said you wont cry

anymore. You can't –can't ….you cant mai.' I was getting confused again. Which wasn't

good because I know that I'm pretty transparent and people would notice that I was

troubled again. I walked up to Reiko-san "I'm sorry I ruined your dress", I whispered so

that the rest of the guests of the party wont hear. "Oh its fine, besides a bit of punch never

hurt anything, and it was for a good cause, am I right. Here lets go get you changed."

I walked to the room with her while the maids cleaned and the rest of the group

went to the gardens with everyone else.

**_Imagine that you thought that you got over someone, when in reality you were still in _**

**_Love with them, how would you feel, what would you do?_**

_Hi my name is Mai T. When I Was sixteen in high school I went into the old said to be _

_haunted schoolhouse, I saw a camera in there, an accident happened and broke the anke _

_of Shibuya Kazuya's assistant, a famous ghost hunter with amazing powers who is _

_widely known as Oliver Davis, but to us all in SPR, and mostly to me he is Naru, the _

_narcissist. I began to work for naru after that to help out sonce Lin couldn't, and I fell for _

_him. Later I discovered my physics abilities and discovered that naru's twin died. Then _

_Naru left, when I confessed he told me that I was in love with his brother not him. That _

_day I said I wont cry anymore, I didn't. but o think tonight I will, when no one watches _

_me, ill cry in the dark. There was something about this house, I felt it when I came in. it _

_had a force in it, probably the spirit. Sometimes I wonder if im thinking straight, maybe _

_naru was right. Maybe I will live longer because im stupid. Not book dumb, but not street _

_dumb either. I thimk im dumb about love. No matter how many books I read about a new _

_romance, no matter how many movies I've watched or things I thought I knew. I was _

_wrong. Hey I'm Mai and I've fallen in love with naru again … _

**Author's Note:**

**So what did you think, I know I suck at romance stories but hey I'm working on it. Anyways, tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever floats your boat cuz hey it is what it is right? If it sucked what can I do ill try harder but tell me id rather know how you feel than absently writing something that sucks. If you feel like it give me some pointers on the romance or whatever you feel is missing. Ill try to update more often after june 15ish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, if I did it wouldn't be so great. LoL**


End file.
